Un united State of Flock
by yayturtle
Summary: A two part story about a separation and reunion of Max and her 5 other flock members. Then a fight to the death between Max and Fang. Ohhhh... R&R please, before FANG. Dylan isn't here. T 2 b safe.
1. Part 1

Maximum Ride Fan fiction

Today started out like any other day. It was a regular flying for our lives day. I decided that we should pay a visit two my mom. It was just the six of us. I saw a cloud ahead of us. Then I stopped in mid-flap. This was no regular cloud. They were erasers. The rest of the flock saw it to.

" Max what are the carrying?" asked Nudge

"Bombs!" Gazzy answered almost immediately.

"Up!" I shouted. Too late, they were already at us. Bombs flew everywhere. They were small bombs. They weren't big life threateners; they were just loud and smoky. In instant I had lost the flock. I fought for a moment then all of a sudden the erasers stopped. The smoke cleared and they fell back and flew away. That was weird. I lifted my eyes to where the flock had been. Nothing was there. I dropped a few feet, circled the area shouting their names. I dropped in disappointment. Wait; maybe they went to my mom's house. I hurriedly found my way to my mom's house. When I got there, she was packing, for a vacation to the Bahamas. I knocked on the door.

Ella answered. "Hi, Max!"

"Have you seen the rest of the flock?" Then I realized; 1, most of them have no idea how to get to this place, and 2, I never told them that this was where we were going.

"No, they haven't been here," she replied.

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing." I tried to keep a straight face, like Fang usually did to cover all emotions. "Well, see ya," I said with a false tone.

"Well don't you wanna to come in?"

"Nah." With that I turned and took off, fighting tears the whole way

Fang's POV

I was upset. Really upset. I wanted to cry, but as usual just sat with a blank expression on my face. Maybe, the flock wasn't killed. I thought reassuring thoughts, which didn't work. I decided to go to Dr. Martinez's house. When I got there no one was home. Maybe they were captured. I searched everything on Itex and the school. A couple days later I was pretty sure I could check the whole world and not find them. They were gone.

Angel's POV

I'm very sad. I'm very lonely and cold. I knew something had gone wrong and the flock had been separated. I also thought of the worst. They were all gone I was certain. All I could do was find out where Dr. Martinez was. Maybe she could help. I flew to a library. All I knew was that she was in Arizona and she was a vet. Finally, I found her address. Just as I took off I got the feeling, that I probably wouldn't see them again.

I sobbed and flew. Then their house came into view. I flew quickly, and to my relief I saw a small figure standing on the walk to the door.

"Gazzy!" I flew even more rapidly. He looked up. It was him! I made a hasty landing and ran towards each other.

"Angel, I think we're the only survivors. Maybe Dr. Martinez can help us. I walked up and knocked on her door. She answered and came out. Ella peered out behind her, looking a tiny bit sun burnt.

"Oh, Angel! And Gazzy! What are you doing here? Where's the rest of the flock?" "They're gone," I answered. Tears were rewelling up in my eyes.

"Even Max? She was here earlier." I automatically assumed that, Ella meant before our incident. That night she took us in, and we stayed with her long after.

Max's POV

I flew for months. The skies were usually clear of over flying objects. I ate rarely. I slept rarely. Though I had probably flown the distance of the US, I stayed within a safe distance of Arizona. Then one day I flew lower to the ground and collapsed/ crashed into someone's backyard.

"Max? Max?"

"Huh, what?"

"Are you Maximum Ride?" A girl with flowing blonde hair stood in front of me.

"Yeah," I said. For, a second I had been hopeful.

"Mommy! Mom! Mama! It's Maximum Ride! Maximum Ride just crashed in our back yard!" I slowly made the ascent. I got up. And as I was about to take off, the girl came back out, dragging her mother behind her.

"See!" her mother gaped at me. "Mommy, ask her for dinner."

"Honey."

"Mom."

"Um, hello. I'm guessing you're Maximum Ride." I nodded.

"My name is Elaine Well. And this is my youngest daughter Emma. And As, you could see, she wants you for dinner."

"Um, I really couldn't intrude."

"No, um it's fine." I didn't know what to say.

"Um, no really it's fine."

"You're bleeding!" I looked at my left wing. It had already healed a lot, but somehow it just kept bleeding.

"Uh, yeah."

"Come inside," She commanded me. I wasn't used to it, but…

"Okay."

"Moooom!"

"Brook's home!" called a male voice.

"Whoa! Mom! It's Fang's girlfriend!"

"Honey, don't point!" A blond boy with glasses came up.

"Please come inside."

"Mom. Who is that?" An almost black-haired girl came up. She had one purple streak running through her hair.

"Well…" she trailed off.

I tucked in my wings. They walked inside, finally over they're shock.

"Well, C'mon." said the boy. I came reluctantly. Inside There was one more girl on the couch. Then a second of that girl was on a big chair. Twins. They looked up saw me and gave me a confused look. I quickly flashed them a view off my wings to see what they would do. When they saw they screamed like they had just met Taylor Swift, or better yet Taylor Lautner. They jumped up and down and started running around like banshees.

"Sorry, about Jenny and Jennifer. They're the flock's ultimate fans. Everyone in this family enjoys Fang's blog, except Brook." Brook was my age. Daniel, the boy, was 12. Jen and Jenny were both 9 and Emma was 6. Just like Angel. I frowned. After dinner I was enjoyed so much, I got the invitation to a never-ending sleep over.

I would've told them about my real mom, but thinking about her made me think about the flock, and that made me sad. Yes. It is stupid and naturally, everyone needs guidance from his or her parents. I just didn't want it.

"If it's not to much trouble." I had said.

"Wait, but don't you have to go find the flock?"

"The flock?"

"Yeah, the flock."

"I… I don't know where thy are."

"Well let's check Fang's blog."

Fang's POV

I don't feel like writing. I feel something new to me. Sickness, Illness of heart, Sadness. That's what I felt. I wandered to a nearby town. It was a nice town. I then ran into a gang of tough kids. They weren't gangsters. They sure tried to be though. I passed hem by, minding my own business. That particular day, I was wearing a black shirt, black pants, and a black jacket. Then I noticed that they were beating up someone.

"Iggy?" I asked.

"Fang?" The gang turned.

"What're you doing here punk?"

"Helpin' a friend. Now leave him alone." I walked over to them. One was in a cap. I decide I'd punch him first. I swung, and left that kid with a black eye and torn lip.

Another dude, fatter this time, came over and I FLIPPED HIM! Not that I couldn't do it before.

"Now, are you going to leave the Iggster here alone?"

"Uh, yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you." I turned on my heel.

"You're pretty good," said the punk whose nose I'd just broken.

"So?" "Welcome to the club."

"Wait! Wha?" "Welcome. You're part of the gang."

"Um…" I turned to Iggy, who was staring at me.

"Sure, but he's coming to."

"The blind one?"

"Is that a problem?"

I started to punch, but stopped, making them all back up. So, that's how I got to the top of the bad boy gang in 10 seconds.

Max's POV

"Sorry Max, he hasn't written." We were all sad. I had just finished telling them some of the past events.

"Mom, I'm going off."

"Be back before 10:00."

"Whatever." Brook left and slammed the door.

"I'm going to take a walk as well," I said.

"Hey Brook wait up." It was dark out. I was so tired, that my raptor eye vision wasn't as sharp.

"What, do you want?"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Why would you assume that?"

"Well, you just seem really well, quiet, and ignorant, and you glare at me from time to time."

"I don't hate you. Why do you even bother?"

"I don't know." At this point, I had no idea why I followed her. I guess I just didn't like her pure joy and excitement.

I hung with her until it was almost ten.

"Thanks, for understanding," she said. I had just gotten a full life preview from a depressed kid. Then, we heard some voices. They didn't sound friendly.

"Hey Brook! Payback!" A guy with a baseball cap and a bandaged up nose walked up. When he was several yards away. Brook whispered,

"Not good."

"Why?"

"I got them in detention, because they hurt some little 12- year old girl." Boy, she liked to talk when you got to know her.

She turned and ran. I followed her. They were catching up. I had to do something. I got up behind her, jumped and grabbed her arms. We stayed low to the ground and then took off at my top speed. I slowed down several seconds later. I dropped her from about two feet in the air, and let me tell you she was in a daze.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Over the next month, she appreciated me greatly. There were days where we went out with a group of friends and we played soccer. Those were the times I liked her best. She never wore black on soccer days (Except for her hair.) We didn't see the gang of bullies for a while either, then one night when she was doing a chore for her mom, (Buying some milk for tomorrows breakfast) they struck. This time though they had two additional gang members.

Fang's POV

I was doing surprisingly well.

"See ya later!"

"See ya." They had left Iggy and I behind, so we could stretch out our wings. They didn't know about them, but I had told them, I had to go. Pretty lame excuse. After we finished our stretching, we decided to wonder about. Then we heard frightened yelps.

We rushed in the direction of the sound. It was that girl from before. With her I had seen one of our flock members.

"Hey!" Before I could start again I heard,

"Hey! Back off!"

My heart leaped. All the gang members turned.

"Leave her alone."

"Max?" I thought to myself. The gang continued closing in. Then She jerked the girl's arm up, and did up and away. I saw one of the gangsters pull out a shotgun. That was unexpected. He cocked it and with an almost perfect aim, shot at Max. Before he could shoot again and succeed I rammed into him, making his second shot, bounce of the wall, skid on my shoulder, and zoom past Iggy's ear.

Max's POV

I looked down; to see the reason the second shot hadn't come up. Then I recognized, Fang. Beside him was Iggy. Fang was sitting on the ground arguing with the punk who had almost hit me, with Iggy taking his side. He was holding his shoulder, which was gushing blood. Uh-oh. He had been hit, maybe not completely, but it sill looked like it hurt.

"That's Fang!" I shouted. Brook, who clung to my back, was crying.

She must've been scared. I started to land. I set Brook on her roof. Then flew back for Fang.

Fang's POV

"Dude! What's up with you? You could've been killed."

"You almost killed innocent people!"

"Dude! That girl was no person, she was a flying beast."

"Well, if she's one then we are too."

"What do you mean? Why, did you care about her so much anyway?"

"She's my um friend/ adopted sister!" I saw Max in the corner of my eye. I made a sweeping movement with my hand. Then as fast as lightning she air-rammed Buzz (gangster 1). Then she high-fived me.

"Iggy! It's Max!"

"Max! Max!" he said with the entergeticness of a five year old.

.


	2. Part 2

PART TWO

Max's POV

"Follow me." We all took off. The single remaining gangster gazed at us. The rest of the gang had gotten scared a while back. We came to a house.

"Wait where's…" Loud shrieks filled the air. Brook's mom, and siblings hurried out.

"Max what's happening?" I gave here a scared look. Then I flew rapidly to the screaming brook, and six big hairy Erasers.

Omnipresent narrirator

Fang floated there a minute, Iggy close behind. The two twins, Started screaming with joy. Then Daniel jumped up and down happily. Emma was on a sleepover and missed the whole thing though. Fang took an air step forward then followed Max. Iggy who is still blind, Stayed there. Then he decided to land. He went inside with the family, to reassure them. Minutes went by and they returned with a bloodied Brook. The night came, and Brook was bandaged up.

"What am I going to do? I have the championship game tomorrow, and my team is depending on me."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. You're injured, from a bear attack it looks like." "Something like that." (Max doesn't go to school, with brook, she just hangs out for soccer, street games of soccer, and mealtime, other than that she lives in the sky. She also sleeps in their oak tree.)

Max's POV

"Well, there is one thing I have to offer," said the coach.

"What is that?"

"Well, someone could sub for you." They both looked at me.

"What?"

"Would you sub in? I've seen you out there playing in the street games."

"Me? Play soccer! That would…" Then brook gave me the puppy-dog eyes.

"That would look absolutely ridiculous, but I'll do it."

Minutes later I was subbed in. I saw Brook limp her way to Fang and sit down. He started to say something then said something else. This time he was surprised though. He turned and looked at me. I looked forward and kicked the ball. Goal! I passed it to a girl named Abby. Back to me. Goal! Shoot! I was good.

Thirty or more minutes later I had won the game sixteen to zero.

"Whoo! Hoo!" I got high fives all over the place. Then I was hoisted up on the teams' shoulders.

"WHOO! HOO! LIFE IS SWEET!" Brook would've jumped for joy, but she had to keep her ankle hoisted. Fang yelled out. Then I was put back on my feet while everyone went to get they're congrats, from the coach.

"Max! Look who I found!" Iggy was holding someone on his hip. It was Nudge. "Max! Max! Hi! Max!" Now, I won't bore you with her hour of talking, but I will skip to my next uh… scare.

I was on my way back from helping Brook to her car. Nudge told me to meet her behind the school. For a while she had found a temporary family, who had always wanted a pet bird.

"Well, this is as close as she's getten," Nudge had said. While she lived there she had been treated to school. There she had been bullied and worked hard. I was now going to meet her teacher.

I turned into the doorway.

"I'm guessing the teacher is dismissed," I said, slowly raising my arms to surrender to the guns held to my face.

Fang's POV

"Nudge, I'm here. Whoa…"I started

"Come with us without a fight or your flock gets it."

"What are you doing Buzz?"

"After you turned into a freak, we searched the area where we had left you. Sure enough we found this." He waved a slip of paper in front of my face.

"How'd you get that?" Max was trying to speak clearly through some masking tape, and then a new thug ripped it off her mouth. She gaped at the floor, in a daze of the shock, and pain of MASKING TAPE. Duh, duh, duuuuuh… anyway.

" I… I was trying to say, Fang? What does that paper say?"

"Uh, I thought the Erasers, had killed you so I got revenge by wrecking their lab. I saved only the most important looking papers. This was one of them." Her mouth was retaped shortly after my explanation. She grunted and called the thug some words through the tape, that your parents would not want me sharing with you.

"Yes and because you wrecked their lab, I now have the papers, that I have called the number on, they have answered, and given us simple commands."

"What are your directions and what is your prize?" I asked as calmly and darkly as I could.

"Well, ex- leader, they have given me the gift of mind. I now have the controlled ability to cause pain inside your brain, causing the most functional parts of your body to fail."

"And your commands?"

"Bring you to them."

"Huh, I thought Max was the most sought over. What happened to her being special?" She grunted from under the tape.

"Max that was a joke."

"Mow man mou moke mat ma mime mike mis?"

"Well, who gave you these directions?" Buzz looked at his papers.

"It says here I spoke to a man named Jeb Batchelder." Max stopped testing her bonds. Her body went limp and she stared at the floor with a sad face. : (

"I am to hold you here, and wait for some animal things called Erasers. Then I am to take a ride in a chopper to meet my master."

"Jeb's your master? What did he tell you?"

"Well, it wasn't just Jeb, he had a friend. He had this really weird accent. It as like: Git Vang, vring hem to us. Do with the others as you weesh."

He pointed his gun at Max.

"And this is what I want to do."

"Wait! Don't kill her! She's Jeb's daughter!"

"Oh, she is eh?"

"Well then we bring her. And the others. Waho…" He doubled over. Behind him was a mischievous looking Angel, Gazzy behind her.

"No, I will not be controlled by a little girl!" He thrust her back with his newfound brainpower. She yelped tiredly. Gazzy went to her aid. She was seized and tied up with Nudge. Gazzy looked at me wondering what to do.

"Run." I whispered. He took off.

"My next step is gagging them. Do we have any rope?"

"No, but we got licorice."

"Ah, that will work."

Minutes later Max and the flock's hands and feet were tied up on some boards. They looked like sloths.

"What is this? Like How to be a good Indian Camp!" Max was outraged.

"What idiot used licorice for a gag?" asked Buzz, obviously wanting someone else to take the heat.

"You, dodo!" Max replied.

"Hey, Max! Surprise, surprise!"

"Really Ari? This is getting old. How long are they going to keep bringing you alive?" "Oh, I'm not alive. Dad designed a machine to talk to passed on souls."

"Wow, that's um new." Max said. I got really irritated at him, for even coming back to say "Hi Max." I punched the machine showing his image. Instantly guns were held up to Max and the flock.

As we walked to the chopper, I told the only talking person she should be quiet. Max quieted, and mumbled to herself. We loaded on the chopper and it was really cramped. Perfect.

Max's POV

I can't believe Jeb would do this. Mom trusted him. I had trust in her. Then we were both let down. Unless mom is in on it! No. I hate Jeb. You see this is why we can't be friends. What a Sikko.

"Fang what were those papers?"

"They said things about our weak points. I thought I keep those, so I could strengthen those weaknesses. Angel!" She looked at him, reading his mind. She nodded and turned her head to face me. _Hey Max. Fang wants me to tell you your biggest weak point. He said if you could strengthen yours you could use it on Jeb!_

_Okay. _I thought to her.

_Some of your weaknesses are the spot between your wings, your ears, and your ankles. "_Um, Okay. Obviously."

"Sir, we have an enemy aircraft behind us," reported Pete, one of the thugs. I looked back. Uh- oh.

"Gazzy get out of the way!" Too late.

Shots were fired at him and he fell. I winced. Then I prayed, he'd land somewhere… not hard. I looked at Fang. He was looking at the ground. I looked at Angel. She was crying. Nudge looked sad, but it looked as if she hadn't processed it. Iggy had understood everything. Though he is blind he still has ears. HE looked almost as sad as Angel. After Pete went back up I said, "Hey guys, I don't think Gazzy is dead."

"You don't?" asked Angel softly.

"I don't. I mean, think of some of the times I have been gone, or disappeared. Then I always find my way back,"

"But Max you're older and stronger." I tried to think of something quick.

"Yeah, but… He's a boy." Well, that was an insult to girls and bird girls everywhere.

I tried to comfort them. But it didn't seem possible. They were just too sad. About an hour later we landed in the much-feared school. And yes, Anxiety returns. Good for us! I was lifted out and placed outside. This time I wasn't in bonds. I was free to go. But, if I did something terrible could happen to the flock. While I was waiting for the rest of the flock, I heard some leaves crumple. Fang and I looked that way, half-expecting an Eraser to pop out. Instead nothing came.

"Max!" said a voice. I just glared. It was coming from Jeb. At the time I couldn't come up with anything good so I said, "I hate you soooooo much!"

"Yes, Max I know." I started to ask if mom knew….

"And no Max. Mom does not know."

"I am so going to bust you." Ugh. I sounded like Candice in Phineas and Ferb. That was a show Emma liked to watch.

"We need to bring you and Fang in for some questioning." When we walked in there were two people, one with a bad accent, and one who I hated with almost all of my heart.

"Oh! I didn't know they were coming today." Said Brigid. She sounded as if she still wanted to pretend we didn't know. Standing next to her was Ter Botch. Then in came another hated person. Anne. I stole a glance at Fang. He was all like _What! Forget about hiding emotions! This is weird. I don't like it. I want to leave. NOW! _This was one of his weirdest expressions yet.

Jeb led me past them, and into another room, it had a chair and a desk and another chair. I sat down in the one in front of the desk.

"Actually, I'm not going to ask oral questions. We're going to ask physical questions. Like: How long will you last in a fight?"

"Well that kind of depends. "

At the same time in Fangs room

"Today Fang you will be fighting, one of your own kind. A mutant that is."

"And Max, It is a fight to the death. I know you'll want to kill me but…"

"Fang you have to do it. Now lets head out…"

"Are you ready Maximum?"

"No."

"Oh well."

Jeb pushed me through the door. I took a look at my surroundings. It was like a dead plateau. The clouds covered the sun temporarily and out stepped my opponent. It took me a second to realize who it was. Then I knew.

"No, I won't do it. I'm backing out now."

"Sorry Max, you half too." On the other side of the arena I could see Fang trying to back out too. It only looked like he got the same reply. We were shoved forward. Too creatures stepped in the arena. They held tasers. I really didn't want this. Jeb urged me forward and the fight began. Well, it almost began. I whirled back to face Jeb. He mouthed, "Go on." So I went on. I started with an uppercut and smacked Jeb senseless. Bad move then I was tased back. One of the creatures smacked my face so hard I flew backwards into Fang. "Ow."

The flock was brought in to watch. Of what I could see was that they were making Angel send the images of us to Iggy. For once, I don't think Nudge even wanted a voice.

"Fang, I'm not going to fight you," I said.

"I don't want to either."

"Maybe, we can pretend we're fighting."

"I could totally agree to that, but it isn't realistic enough."

"I'll let you win."

"Max, we have to fight."

"You sound like you want to."

Fang's POV

No! I don't want to fight. But she couldn't know that. My Plan;

1. Lead her to think I want to fight.

2. Taunt her; get her angry; Make her want to fight.

3. Keep the battle going.

4. Dodge all attacks, and purposefully miss.

5. If the scientists don't do anything to stop it… Lose.

Yeah, real complicated, isn't it.

"Yeah, I guess I do want to fight." That almost got it.

"What!"

"Yeah, I need to fight!"

"I know, I understand." What! No! She was turning away from the plan. I kicked her in the shin. "Maybe I don't understand. What is with you?" Yes. Steps one and two are complete. I got in the sky and stuck my tongue out. Then I did one more little thing to push her over the edge.

"Can't catch me because you're a girl!" She jumped up in the sky with me and boy, she looked mad.

"That did it." She rushed past me throwing off my balance. Then she chopped me between the wings.

"Ow." Instinctively, I swirled, and kicked her in the stomach. Oops. The scientists down below were already getting what they wanted. The battle raged on.

Finally we had been fighting for three hours straight, with me taunting her every which way. She was really mad. The scientists were still down there taking notes. They did nothing to stop us. I guess they really meant it would be a fight to the death. Then I decided not to do anything. I stopped dodging, and attacking.

Max's POV

Suddenly, all Fang did was flap his wings. He didn't do anything to avoid me. Then I learned, that this was all part of his plan to try and keep everyone alive. Then a loud voice came about and I instantly knew it. He had a thick accent and it was obviously coming out of some speakers. It was the best imitation of Ter Botch by Gazzy I had ever heard.

"Thiisss is lasting too long! Vring thim down, Now!" We drifted back down.

"Scientists return to your work I vill take care of thim." The scientists all left including Jeb. Finally we were in the battlefield alone. Gazzy came out and released the flock and we all did a group hug.

Later that day we all flew to my mom's place and discussed all that had gone on lately. When we arrived in 2:00 in the morning none of us were tired. Then it hit me. "Hold up, Fang. You said you burnt it to the ground."

"Yeah, but we were in building 2."

"There are two buildings!"

"Yep." That night Fang Iggy and I took a midnight flight.

"Wow, this is nice weather. I just don't understand why Iggy came with us," I said assuming he was to far behind to hear.

"I heard that." I looked out at the sky. It was dark, but there was one spot that was slightly darker.

"Here comes trouble."

"Yeah, but it looks like easy trouble," Fang joked. The End.


End file.
